stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Pets
Here is a list of all''' Stampy's Pets in his Lovely World and other Minecraft Let's Plays series. Dogs For a full list of Stampy's notable dogs, please check Stampy's Dogs Lee's dogs Sparky Main Article: Sparky Sparky was Lee's first dog in Minecraft. He was the 13th dog who died in Stampy's Lovely World. He killed The Arbiter in Episode 102 and drowned in his grave shortly after the episode Larry Love Main''n called by Stampy as Larry) is a wild wolf that Stampy found. He had too many dogs so Lee tamed it, becoming the dog L for Leeeee x owned after Sparky. Lee noticed Larry liked the heart on the Love Garden so he named him "Larry Love". Larry was tamed in Episode 192. He has a brown collar and is hardly ever seen. Cats Mittens and Lucky Mittens and Lucky took around nine fish to tame and is the first ever cat in Stampy's Lovely World. It took a whole video to tame her. Stampy built a kitty cat condo just for her. ''Main Article: Mittens '''Mittens and Lucky are Stampy's awesome and first pet cats. they currently lives at her own tree house as a gift shortly after Christmas, it is known as the 'Kitty Cat Condo'. Mittens and Lucky was tamed on Episode 145, when Stampy was supposed to play Golf with L for Leeeeeee x. Mittens is a black and white kitty. The name was inspired by her white paws, which are reminiscent of mittens. Lucky Cat Lucky Cat is Stampy's second cat in Stampy's Lovely world, he lives inside of the fortune Fountain Casino. Stampy built from "633 to 635'. it was only three fish to tame him. he is a white mixed gray cat. Pepper Pot Pepper Pot is Stampy's only cat in Cave Den. She looks similar to Mittens, but she has a nametag saying "Pepper Pot". Snow Golems Henry Main Article: Henry Henry is a Snow Golem who currently lives in Stampy's House with Hilda, the Iron Golem. Norman Main Article: Norman Norman is a Snow Golem who lives at The Emergency Igloo. Often ignored Holly Main Article: Holly Holly is one of the Snow Golems in the Reindeer Rodeo And the sister of Jolly. Jolly Main Article: Jolly Jolly is one of the Snow Golems in the Reindeer Rodeo And the sister of Holly. Iron Golems Hilda Main Article: Hilda Hilda is an Iron Golem who lives in Stampy's House along with Henry. Abfgern Main Article: Abfgern 'Abfgern '''is one of the Iron Golems in "Stampy's And Squid's Quest Series"Abfgern's name was inspired by shouting out random letters. As well as Raftog. Abfgern's is also a professonial Zomball player. Raftog ''Main Article: Raftog Raftog is an iron golem and is Abfgern's opponent in Zomball. Others (Farm animals, Hostile mobs) Flap Main Article: Flap Chicken in Flap Postal Service Ender Chicken was spawned in the End after Squid and Stampy killed the Ender Dragon. The Enuaieieii Skskdkekkder Chicken is also a baby chicken. He lives in a enclosed fenced in area. He has a chicken on his balcony, outside his room, called Esther. Chickens in his farm: *Nugget *Cin *Clover *Hoyson *Clucky *Jim Jam *Clucky Jr. *Wolf Farm Animals Doobie Doo. Doobie doo is a pig that stars in Cave Den. His is portrayed as Stampy and Sqaisheys "Child". He started off living in their house they built but then moved into his own home. See more: Doobie Doo Dogs Barnaby Barnaby is a doggy that features Stampy's Lovely World. His friends and leaders and pals are Duncan, Sherbet, Flippy, Bengy and Master. Duncan Duncan is a doggy that his best friend is Mittens his wife. His friends are Sherbet, Flippy, Master, Barnaby and Bengy. Sherbet Sherbet is a doggy that wears a orange collar like Stampy's skin fur. His friends are Master, Flippy, Barnaby, Duncan and Bengy.Category:Pets Category:Stampy's Friends